Jake Collins
Jake Collins Jake Collins, is the newest members of the The Troop, a group of teenagers who defend the world from monsters and creatures, and is amazed to find out that instead of drawing superheros he can be one. Jake is a little impulsive, egotistic and careless when it comes to a lot of things. Often thinking that everything will work out, no mater the circumstances. Luckily, he has fellow Troop members Hayley and Felix to watch his back. It is implied many times that Jake is the best monster-hunter on the team. This is easily shown in the episode when Jake was able to defeat a Doulos: an invisible monster (which had formerly killed a member of a Troop before being captured) by himself and using his own instincts. He can be seen to get annoyed when people when they point out he isn't "good enough". This can be shown in "Taming of the Cube" when he and Hayley switch bodies and she implies that he has many flaws by telling him about all the stuff she's doing to improve him. Jake has also shown signs of being selfish, for example in "The Good, the Bad, and the Ickie Dolls" ,when he and Hayley are trying to get Ickie dolls at the last minute for their family members, he gets the last one and doesn't give it to Hayley since he really wanted the game system, in which his sister refused to give him for Christmas unless he got her the doll. Relationships Mr. Stockley Jake and Mr. Stockley seem to have a good teacher-student relationship. Mr. Stockley shows interest in Jake's natural monster hunting ability and see's Jakes potential. Felix Garcia Felix and Jake are good friends. Both aren't exactly the most popular guys in school and seem to both enjoy being apart of The Troop. Felix was probably the first to trust Jake's insticts, as seen during "No More Mister Nice Gus" when Felix lets Jake lead the mission against the Doulos, a very dangerous monster. Hayley Steele Jake and Hayley originally had a strained friendship, as Hayley didn't like the fact that Jake doesn't hardly think before he acts. Jake seemed to not like Hayley because of her everything-has-to-be-perfect attitude. However both seemed to have developed a good friendship throughout the season. They are often seen talking together at school or in The Troop base. Although they still tend argue on a regular basis. They have also show some sort of attraction to each other. One instance, in "Welcome to the Jungle", when he goes to his "new" locker, when he sees Hayley, he whispers "Thank you", and remembers going to school with her since second grade when she doesn't and after they defeat the basilisk, Jake hugs Hayley and says "You're alright!". Also in the episode "The Good, The Bad, and the Ickie Doll", after being attacked by the Ickie Doll (his gift to his sister in exchange for a game station) his sister, Pheobe, comes in and sees the bite mark on Jake's neck and accuses Hayley of biting her brother to steal the Ickie doll. To which Hayley lies "We were making out.", which makes Jake smile. In "Lost in Translation" Jake seemed to be slightly jealous that Hayley kept hanging out with Akira Ito, a member of the Japenese Troop. In the episode Speed, they must pose as boyfriend and girlfriend in order to capture the Eris Fairy. They kiss in the season 2 episode "Road Trip", and may start dating. (See: Jayley) Cadence Cadence is a bad girl who likes to cause trouble. In the Season 2 premeire, she tricks Jake into going on a date with her. They dated for a while, but they broke up and are now just friends. Kirby In the episode It's in the game, they both run off together when Hayley goes to the vegan show. They are friends and Jake shows no hard feelings about Kirby replacing Felix. They work well together. Trivia *Apparently, Jake has only had two girlfriends (so far at least), both of whom were monsters: Laurel, a Dryad, and Cadence, who is half-Blood Thrasher. Category:Character Category:Character Category:Troop Members Category:Lakewood Troop Members